


Double Knot

by MarquiseDesaad



Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roman Sionis, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jason Todd, Double Penetration, Fantasy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Public Rape, Public Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquiseDesaad/pseuds/MarquiseDesaad
Summary: Slade is hired by Talia to find an omega being held prisoner by the orc tribe of Black Masque. What he finds is an omega in the throes of heat put up for auction in the middle of a public market. Slade has no reservations when it comes to taking advantage of the situation, as long as he can deliver the omega alive.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539763
Comments: 24
Kudos: 219
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Double Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I missed submitting this for Omega Jason Todd week, so here we go, Slade Robin! The focus is on Slade/Jay, but it is Slade/Jay/Roman.

Slade had barely been back in Gotham's outer realms for a full sunfall when she turned up at the inn where he had taken lodging. Her appearance was subtle. Anyone unused to living by the sword might have missed her—just a lone figure in a dark green cloak, entering quietly into the busy dining hall as Slade finished his ale. 

His nostrils flared as alpha scent wafted heavily from her as she sat down across from him. She must have been traveling over Commonrealm roads, which were faster and more direct, but also more prone to banditry. The alpha scent would have warned off anyone with sense—alpha females were known for being particularly vicious and easier pickings were usually had with the more common betas. Or, on the off chance they were travelling alone, an unaccompanied omega. Any rogue foolish enough to approach Talia would have been quickly cut down by her sword.

There was a faint scent of wildwood and saddle leather clinging to Talia as well. She must have come on horseback from a fair distance. The fact that she was here, holding herself poised and even a little rigid, signaled she meant business, and Slade was curious to know what that business was.

It wasn't unusual for her to drop in unannounced. It pretty much came part and parcel with being an assassin, but she usually used her own people from the League to carry out her whims. Slade only came into the picture when the stealth and light footedness of a regular League assassin wouldn’t quite cut it. When a little more brutality was required, and when the added benefit of a warrior with _dragonblood_ running through their veins allowed one to stand up to any orc, ogre, or other descendent of the shadow race. 

Slade watched her curiously as she settled in and ordered one of the finer wines from the barmaid. Her scent was strong, but not confrontational, which Slade found he preferred. He’d just returned from leading a campaign for King Luthor, and while he never shied from an alpha-to-alpha challenge, it was something he’d rather undertake with the proposition of some coin. Especially with someone like Talia. When it came down to it, sword-to-sword he would still win against her, but he liked her best when she was an employer. She paid well, and in general it was good business practice to not be an adversary of the League. 

Talia enjoyed posturing as alphas usually did though. She took her time waiting for the barmaid to return with her wine, which in turn had Slade waiting until she was ready to begin. After several minutes, she finally began to trace her fingers in an intricate pattern upon the wooden table top. Faint sparks of green light trailed as she cast her spell.

Slade watched warily. He hated magic. It was the wild card that often made his targets unpredictable, and he charged a heftier fee if his employers wanted him to take on anyone with abilities beyond a common hedge witch. He didn’t know the exact extent of Talia’s abilities, but the League was one of the most ancient clans of archanics. It was rumored that Talia had even used her witchworks to conjure herself a demon son, so it was prudent to be mindful of her talents. 

He’d seen her do this particular spell before though. It was a glamour that obscured them from prying eyes and ears. As soon as the glamour was raised, she spoke plainly, “I have a job for you. One that requires discretion.”

Slade cocked his head. The nature of his work _always_ required discretion, so the fact that Talia felt that it needed to be said meant this job was unusual. 

"Go on," Slade nodded.

Talia took a moment to level the intensity of her gaze at Slade, narrowing her eyes to make it clear that any disclosure would be taken as a challenge. “There is an omega,” she finally said. “My informants have told me that the orc tribe of Black Masque has taken him hostage. I want him brought to me, but we have an alliance with their leader, the half-orc called Sionis, that the League will not interfere in his trade."

Interesting that she wanted an omega. It was rare, but the League trained omega assassins occasionally. Seduction was a good way to gain easy access to a target, but something wasn’t adding up. Slade knew Sionis. He’d done a number of jobs for the prominent Orkish leader and he usually honored a pact. He was a merchant above all, and a good one at that. It was the main reason the clan had allowed a halfblood to take lead, and good trade demanded some level of honorable dealings even amongst the shadow kin. 

“If the omega is one of your clan," Slade arched a brow, "you should have Sionis return him in accordance with your pact. What’s so important about this boy?”

Talia shook her head. “The omega is not one of the League, and it is not your place to inquire on my reasons.”

“Fair enough,” Slade shrugged. “What would you have me do? Do you want the omega’s head? Or the orc’s?

“The omega is to be brought to me _alive,”_ Talia snapped, but then immediately tempered her tone. “Take the orc’s head only if necessary. They will try to sell him on the Goblin Market come the new moon. You will not allow that to happen. Buy him before anyone else can, or slaughter the lot of them if it comes to that, but do not let him be sold. He must be brought to me alive. Do not reveal, under any circumstance, the nature of your employ or any association with the League." 

Talia reached under her cloak and pulled out a small pouch. She opened it and shook out a gem the size of a large pebble. It was a bright red and orange, the play of colors shifting and changing with the light so that it looked like fire. It was a phoenix gem.

“There’s more in the pouch,” Talia added. “You will receive two stonesworth once the omega is delivered to me.”

That was nearly as much as Luthor paid for a months-long campaign of slaughter. Whoever this boy was, Talia wanted him badly, and she was willing to pay for it. Potentially going up against a clan of orcs was no simple ask, but he knew Sionis. He knew his weaknesses, and gold coin talked better than any sword. He might even be able to broker a deal with the orc for the boy, keep his business relationship intact, and still come out ahead.

Slade wasn't usually in the business of retrieving lost omegas, but Talia clearly had her hands tied and it was too sweet a deal to turn down. If the omega was even still alive. Sionis was notorious for his taste for flesh. 

"What if the omega's dead?" Slade asked.

Talia curled her lip in displeasure at that. "Then bring me his fresh corpse. You will get a third of your fee."

Still plenty to make it worth the trip. 

Slade took the pouch with the gems and tucked them into his pocket. "You've got a deal."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Goblin Market was well known in name only. Getting into it was more complicated given that it was rooted in the Shadowrealm. It's entrance portals moved every moon with it's merchant clans, shifting in and out of the Shadowrealm to evade the Commonrealm guard that constantly tried to shut them down. Save for a handful of instances in which the clans were betrayed, the market had run successfully for centuries. It was where the underworld of the wider Realms came to trade, fence, and barter all manner of contraband—from enchanted weapons, outlawed hex scrolls, dark grimoires, to captured elementals, bound familiars, and enslaved omegas.

The gatekeepers were few and highly secretive, but fortunately, Slade had forged connections with the Shadowrealm long ago. A visit to the Society bought him a goblin charm, and a few days later on the eve of the new moon, Slade stepped through a portal in the Gotham wildwood and entered into the Shadows.

The Market was already bustling—the endless expanse of tent shops that sprouted up were already being visited by patrons of all races. The orcs and ogres bumbled into the smitheries, mages and selkies alike were shuffling in and out of alchemical shops, and goblins and humans abounded in all the dark corners of the market stalls.

It was tempting to inspect some of the weaponry, but Slade stayed focused. He was here on a job. All he had to do was find the omega and get out. 

It was pretty easy to find the slave market quarter. He simply scented the air, following the heady sweet scent of slick until he wound up in front of an extremely large tent in the center of the market. The smell of _heat_ was thick in the air. The slave traders must have dragged one of the omegas to scent mark throughout the market walks in order to draw more buyers in. 

It was working too. Even though Slade wasn’t prone to ruts he could feel the alpha instinct triggering. The persistent ache of desire nudged at the edge of his senses, and he could feel his cock stirring within the confines of his trousers. Whoever the omega they had used to scent the place, he smelled good. Too good. The traders must have drugged the omega into a forced heat. 

Slade slipped into the tent to find a large auction platform erected toward the back, with the edges of the tent lined with cages. Omegas of all shapes, ages and sizes huddled inside, but Slade’s attention was immediately drawn to what laid curled on the platform. It was a male, definitely an omega, and definitely the one that the traders had used to scent the entire market. He was relatively young, probably barely past his teens, and even though he clutched an impossibly thin, short silky robe that clung to the contours of his trembling form, Slade could see he was well muscled and lean. He could see the honed power in the planes of his arms and back, and in the glorious curves of his buttocks and thighs.

Slade moved toward the platform to get a closer look, and _yes._ It was the one Talia sought. _A stripe of white over his brow,_ she had said, and sure enough there was a shock of white amidst the mess of black curls that hung over his forehead. Slade leaned down to get a look at his face, and he was…surprisingly _beautiful._ Maybe not in the way many alphas often liked in a simple pleasure slave. Not pretty or dainty at all. This one was quite striking. Unique. Slade found he liked that even though the omega was in a heat-addled daze, the flash of his glare was still sharp and bold—there was an appealing intensity in that hint of vivid green under half lidded eyes.

The omega was panting lightly and trembling, weak and helpless as he was in full heat. He was trying to hold himself still, probably trying to suppress his urges even though slick was slowly leaking down from beneath the edge of the short robe. Slade’s cock twitched as his nostrils flared, taking in the omega’s scent again. Up close Slade could smell faint notes of wildwood, not too sweet, but deep and rich and peppery. Even a little smokey. Slade found himself licking his lips, his trousers growing a little tighter below the belt.

He could see why Talia wanted him. Perhaps she had bedded him already, or he had escaped before she had the chance, but now that the omega was laid out before him Slade could imagine himself taking the omega too. Plunging his thick cock into that hot slick and tasting the fullness of his plump mouth. He wanted him and he would have him, Slade decided. Talia said to bring the omega to her alive, but she hadn’t said in what condition. There was nothing in the contract that said he couldn’t buy the omega up front and then ravish him right there on the floor if he wanted to.

It looked like Slade wasn’t the only one with that particular thought. Other alphas were pushing toward the platform now too, following the irresistible scent of heat to try and find the source. The orc guards that flanked the omega were starting to push some of the more handsy alphas away. Things were going to get interesting if the omega didn’t get knotted soon, and Slade had to make sure that the only alpha who had the privilege of fucking the omega was him. Slade backed up and turned toward the auction post beside the platform. If he was going to buy the omega he’d better do it soon before the crowd got too thick.

The familiar blackened face of the half-orc leader, Roman Sionis, greeted Slade as he approached. Sionis had had his face burnt and stripped by the previous orc leader of the Black Masque clan, before Sionis had retaliated by roasting the other alive and then feeding his scorched flesh back to the remaining clan. Sionis was as brutal and sadistic as they came, and he seemed to take a certain pleasure in making a show of it. 

"Deathstroke, it's been a while since we’ve had dealings.” Sionis’s slimy cheer was grating, but Slade could tell that underneath the bravado he was wary. He supposed that from where Sionis was standing, any time Deathstroke showed up unbidden you had to wonder if he was there for your head. Regardless, Sionis continued with his fake charm, “I see the little bitch I’ve got up there caught your eye? Can I interest you in a bid?"

“I want that omega. How much?”

Sionis chuckled. “Good choice, but he's only up for auction. Took some work to get him to break into a heat. I figured out the bitch was on _silphionwort_ for a while. I had to coax him into heat with a cock up his ass everyday, and now he's so desperate for a knot he practically begs for it. But don't worry, his cunt's still virgin. I checked.” Sionis flicked his tongue over his teeth and laughed again. “Lucky for me his heat came just in time for the market, and strong too. He's going to make us a killing from luring in customers by scent alone. If you want him fresh, you're going to have to win the first bid.”

“ _First_ bid?” Slade questioned.

Sionis nodded. “We’re selling his cunt all night as part of the show. If he survives that long. Ha!”

Slade frowned. That meant they were going to whore the omega the entire night. That wouldn’t do. Slade eyed the crowd of alphas already gathering around. Some of them were full-blooded male orcs, twice the size of Slade, and he’d seen orcs in rut. They were brutal, and that was saying something coming from a man like Slade. A human wouldn’t survive a full-blooded male orc’s knot. They’d get torn to shreds and bleed out before the knot deflated. 

If he wanted to get his full fee from Talia, Slade couldn't let that happen.

"I want him alive." Slade squared up against Sionis. He wasn't quite in fighting position, but Sionis knew well and good that Slade could cut him down before the half-orc could even blink. He'd prefer it not come to that, however. Sionis tended to be a good employer, so he added, "I don't want a good _breeder_ ruined by your grunts. You're a merchant. Let's make a deal." 

Sionis had narrowed his eyes at Slade's alpha posturing, but a sickly skull-grin slowly spread across his blackened face. "You're right. I'm a merchant, and that omega's cunt would have gotten me at least a thousand Realm crowns tonight. Maybe another five hundred for his carcass. So make it two thousand. Pay up front."

Two thousand crowns wasn't even worth the small pouch of phoenix gems Talia had fronted him. It was practically a steal.

"Deal." Slade was about to hand over payment, but Sionis held up a hand.

"I wasn't done. I have a condition. All these alphas lining up to bid behind you are going to be disappointed if you just walk out of here with that omega without getting any satisfaction from seeing him put in his place." Sionis pointed at the crowd of alphas that had gathered, eagerly watching their exchange. Slade could smell the rut growing in them. The scent of the omega in heat was triggering full blown dominance aggression amidst a tent full of alphas. Slade could feel it in himself too. An irrational possessiveness that the omega was _his._ Any hint of violence between him and Sionis would send the lot of them into a frenzy. Slade was pretty sure he'd make it out of any potential battle relatively unscathed, but the omega probably wouldn't. He'd get torn to pieces by an orc in a berserker rut before Slade could even reach him. Fighting a hoard of rut-raged alphas was not exactly worth getting only a third of his fee either. If he wanted out of this with the omega alive, he'd have to hear out Sionis' terms.

"Stop playing games, Sionis," Slade snarled. "What's your condition?"

Sionis looked pleased as he leaned in close so that only Slade could hear. "It's simple. You just need to put on a good show and knot his virgin cunt for all of us to see. All the alphas here will be looking forward to their own rut watching your omega bitch get wrecked, and they won't be able to resist buying up all the other omegas. You get your bitch, and I get good business. Win win."

It made a sort of sense, except knotting an omega out in the open would put Slade in a vulnerable position until his knot went flaccid. "If you think I'm going to leave myself open for you to gut me you'd better think again."

"I'd like to think we have a better business relationship than that," Sionis said smugly. "I have an easy solution. As a show of good faith, I'll knot him at the same time. We'll be in the same position and my guards will keep the crowd in check."

A show of good faith _Slade's ass._ Sionis was just angling to get his prick into the omega a final time. He hated the idea. Slade did not like to share, especially with another alpha, but there was a lot of practicality in Sionis' proposal too. Being a half-orc, he wasn't much bigger than a normal human. He was about the same height and build as Slade in fact, and his knot would probably be a decent size but not so big that it would kill the omega outright. It sounded like Sionis had already been fucking the omega up the backside anyway, and the omega had little damage to show for it. Sionis knew how to take care of his merchandise. If Slade had to choose another alpha to double knot the omega from out of the crowd, he'd place his bets on Sionis.

"Fine. We've got a deal," Slade grumbled as he handed over the coin. He still didn't like it, but the thought of having the omega pulsing around his cock made up for any reservations. Another alpha knotting the omega at the same time would make him tighter too. It would probably make him scream and whimper, and clench up around both the alphas penetrating him. Slade imagined those striking features twisted up in pain, and his pulse quickened at the thought. Maybe this wasn't such a bad plan. His cock certainly didn't think so. Slade was half hard just thinking about it.

Sionis gestured to one of his lackeys, a smaller halfblood of some sort and said, "Li, take over the payments and bring in the extra guards. We're going to start the show." 

He then headed up the platform with Slade following behind. The stench of heat was even stronger now as the omega continued to lie curled on his side. He twitched as Slade approached, and Slade could see him subtly scenting the hair. The omega immediately arched his back, though he tried to hide it. It was a fruitless attempt. An omega in heat couldn't help but respond to an alpha. Particularly an alpha like Slade, who was now crouching over him fully aroused. His own scent reacting to the omegas, emanating stronger and more aggressively. Slade grabbed the omega by the hair and dragged him upward to rub his nose against Slade's scent glands along his jaw, but the omega twisted and _snapped._ Slade dropped him before his teeth could connect and backhanded him in the face.

The crowd around them erupted in laughter.

Sionis turned to Slade, chuckling. "Watch it. He bites. I suppose I should have warned you, but I figured Deathstroke of all people could handle a little omega. We caught him finally after he freed two other shipments of omegas. It took a pretty pricey elven hex to take him down. We thought he was one of the Bat-guard, but that couldn't be right because after we washed off all the fake alpha scent we found out he’s an omega. Or maybe he was just their little slut. Either way, once you get him going he loves it."

Sionis was wrong about one thing. Slade remembered at one point the Bat had an omega apprentice. Maybe this was him. It would explain Talia's extreme interest in an omega, other than his obvious breeding appeal, and it was something he'd have to probe into once Slade got the omega out of the Market.

In the meantime, Slade was going to enjoy this. He couldn't let the omega get away with snapping though, so he grabbed him by the hair again and shoved him hard to the floor. The omega thrashed. He was surprisingly strong despite his heat, but he was still no match for Slade's bulk. Slade pinned his arms and legs and then leaned down to bite him at the back of his neck. The omega immediately went limp, unable to fight the instinct to submit.

The crowd cheered.

Apparently the crowd liked seeing an omega put in its place. Slade did too. He hauled the dazed omega up again and took a good look at him. Just as he'd suspected earlier, his eyes were a vivid green, rimmed with dark lashes and framed with full, thick brows. His lips were slightly parted, and now that the bite had been taken out of him, Slade decided to have a taste. He captured the omegas mouth with his own, shoving his tongue in deep, enjoying how hot and wet and sweet he tasted.

This was going to be good. So good.

Slade pulled back and growled, "What's your name, omega?"

The omega tried to curl away, but Slade pinched the scruff of his neck and gave him a hard shake. "Name," he demanded.

"J-jason." The omega was still trying to resist. It was going to be entertaining watching him submit.

"Hnn, Jason," Slade growled, "you're mine now." He lifted the omega up again by the hair, and pulled him up against the scent glands along his jaw, marking him with his alpha scent.

The omega whimpered and tried to turn his face away, but Slade gripped him harder and held him until he sucked in a deep breath and shuddered. Good. That was a sure sign that Slade imprinted. 

Now it was time to inspect the rest of the omega. He shredded the silky robe the omega had been clutching around him, grinning as he pushed the omega down on his back on the floor. The omega's skin was flushed along his cheeks and down his neck, a sensual reaction to being dominated by an alpha while in heat. He would definitely make a good breeder, Slade thought, as he trailed his hands along the omegas smooth jaw, then down his neck to his chest. He thumbed at the omegas nipples, eliciting a flinch. The omega tried to push Slade's hands away, but Slade pinned his arms to his sides and then leaned down to take one of the buds into his mouth. He sucked and rolled and licked until the omega was squirming. Small gasps escaped his mouth as he struggled weakly. The omega was wonderfully sensitive to touch, and Slade was immensely pleased at that.

He moved on to the other nipple, nipping and teasing with his teeth this time. The omega's entire body jerked at the sensation and the crowd around suddenly cheered loudly. Slade could smell the scent of alpha lust thickening all around him. A feeling of satisfaction bloomed. He was enjoying this more than he expected. Showing a crowd of alphas the privilege of ravishing an omega, especially one as desirable as this, was turning out to be quite thrilling.

"His cunt!" Someone shouted. "Let's see the bitch's cunt!" Others joined in with their appeals.

Slade ignored them. Sionis wanted a show, but Slade was going to do this at his own pace. He took his time marking the omega with his scent, nuzzling against his torso, kissing a wet trail down his belly until he reached the sparse tuft of hair above his prick. The omega was big as far as their gender went, and his heat had him fully perked and hard, drizzling a streak of fluid from the tip. Slade scent marked him there too. He licked up and down the omegas prick, enjoying the way it pulsed under his tongue. He was sweetly musky, a tad salty, but _so, so good_. Was his cunt going to be that delectable too? Slade moved to find out.

The crowd of alphas jeered loudly again as Slade spread the omegas legs, angling himself at the omega's side so the crowd could get a good view. The omega tried to fight again, but Slade just pulled his legs open further. Sionis joined him on the opposite side to keep him splayed, and Slade moved his fingers to stroke over the omega's slit. His slick was already dripping, smeared all along his inner thighs as Slade teased his fingers at the omega's opening. He parted the lips and then probed a finger inside.

The omega recoiled, renewing his struggles, and the crowd hooted and roared. "Fuck the bitch! Make him scream!"

Slade had every intention to, but he was determined to savor this. He continued swirling his fingers, massaging just inside the omega’s cunt. Sionis hadn't been lying when he said the omega's cunt was still virgin. Slade withdrew his hand and licked the sweet slick from his finger. The taste and smell of the omega was intoxicating. It wasn’t just the heat. There was something about him that Slade couldn’t get enough of. Maybe it was those bright green eyes that seemed to cut right through you, the bold symmetry of his features or the power of his form, or that wildwood scent and the taste of him that reminded Slade of the summersweet tarns.

Or maybe it was the fact that omega was still struggling. He usually took willing partners, but he did always like a fuck with a bit of fire. Slade dipped his head between the omega’s legs and lapped at his cunt. The slick was thick on his tongue. He slipped another finger inside the omega again, pulling him open just enough so the omega could feel a hint of what was to come.

The omega bucked and writhed and tried to twist out of the way, but heat made him too weak and far too susceptible to stimulation to be able to throw off an alpha. Slade continued fucking the omega’s slit with his fingers and tongue, until the omega was shuddering and spurting his sterile seed from his prick. The crowd was roaring and huffing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some of the alphas closest to the platform had unfastened their breeches as they watched, stroking themselves as they watched the omega unravel in pleasure before them.

Slade pulled back, licking the slick from his lips. His trousers were uncomfortably tight at this point, and show or not, when it came to fucking, Slade didn’t like to waste time with needless teasing. It was time the omega was put to use appeasing his cock. Slade looked over the omega’s sharp features again, lingering at the swell of his plump mouth. Maybe he’d start by plunging himself into that puckered mouth.

He unfastened his trousers and freed himself, then dragged the omega up by the scruff, pinching hard to simulate the feel of a mating bite. The omega quickly went limp again in submission. He wouldn’t be able to bite even if he tried. Satisfied, Slade sat back on his haunches and positioned his engorged cock at the omega’s mouth, then dragged the omega’s face down in one quick motion. He shoved himself in as far as he could go, until he could feel the squeeze at the back of the omega’s throat. The omega sputtered, but his jaw remained lax, so Slade did it again, fucking the omega’s face up and down over his cock. The wet heat that enveloped him felt amazing. The little hums and strangled cries the omega spewed sent little vibrations along Slade’s shaft. 

The crowd erupted in applause as Slade continued fucking the omega’s mouth. “Show that little whore what he’s made for!” Someone hollered. “Choke him down!”

Slade wasn’t normally one to respond to suggestion, but it wasn’t a bad idea. He pulled the omega’s face down once more, and then held him there, gripping his hair with one hand, and the back of his neck with the other. He held him there, and let himself enjoy the spasms and contractions of the omega’s throat as he tried and failed to breath.

“Fuck the little slut ‘til he’s blue in the face!” Someone called, and there was another roar of applause.

Slade held the omega a moment longer, then released him. The omega pulled back, gasping and heaving as he was finally able to take a breath.

“Fuck his cunt! His cunt!” the crowd shouted and roared and stomped. “His cunt! Let's see his cunt!”

This time Slade was in agreement with the crowd. It was time to enjoy the little slut’s virgin hole.

Slade pushed the omega onto his back again, and moved a hand down to stroke over his slit. At the same time, Sionis appeared to the side again. The half-orc moved his hand to smear the ejaculate the omega had previously spilled over the omega’s quivering belly. Then Sionis unfastened his trousers and pulled himself free. His cock wasn’t much larger than Slade’s but even if Sionis was only a half-orc, it would be painful for the omega. It certainly wouldn’t kill him though, especially if Sionis had already been fucking his ass before this. Sionis palmed some of the sticky fluid, then used it to coat his erect shaft.

He looked at Slade, indicating the omega. “You get his cunt, but how do you want him?”

Slade considered for a moment, and then said. “String him up. I'm going to break his cunt first. I want him to remember who gave his cunt it's first knot.”

A length of rope was provided, and a few moments later, Slade had tied the omega’s wrists and tossed a loop over a hook jutting from a pole hanging over the platform. Sionis probably had it installed for purposes such as this, and Slade eagerly hoisted the omega up until his toes barely touched the floor. He tied off the rope, then lifted one of the omega's thighs and positioned himself in front of him.

“No! Fuck you! I’ll kill you for this.” The omega spat, but it had little effect. Not with the tears streaming from the omega’s eyes. Not with the way he still tried to keep his legs closed. Not with the way he bit down on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

Slade laughed. “Remember this, Jason. Don’t ever forget who’s knot breached your cunt for the first time.” He lifted the omega’s hips and then forced himself in, feeling the resistance of the omega’s virgin hole as Slade kept pushing and pushing.

The omega screamed and wailed. He shuddered and shook in Slade’s grasp, but Slade pressed on, snapping his hips upward harder until a gush of blood and slick eased the omega's passage. Until Slade was embedded to the hilt and he could feel the walls of the omega's cunt squeezing and pulsing. 

The roar of applause followed. Whistles and catcalls, vulgar slurs and heckling blending into a loud commotion.

Slade kept an eye on the crowd to make sure none of the more boisterous alphas got any ideas, but otherwise Slade tuned them out. He focused on how gloriously it felt as the omega's cunt gripped around him. It was better than he had hoped. The omega was hot and tight, the wetness of the abundant slick heightened the sensation of each thrust, and each time Slade bottomed out inside him, the omega's face scrunched up in pleasure and pain. The little slut continued to whimper and cry as Slade fucked up into him, bouncing the omega up and down as he dangled from the rope.

The omega had started to sob, a steady stream of hitched breaths and sniveling cries that brought Slade's attention to the omega's mouth. He pressed forward and captured those plump lips, savoring the sweet taste of him mixed with the salt of his tears. The omega moaned into Slade's kiss, the pleasure of his heat beginning to win out. That was one trait alphas often found irresistible in omegas during heat—no matter how hard and rough they were fucked, they were always so responsive to even the lightest touch. A rough kiss, a nip, or even a bite sent their cunts fluttering, and Slade thoroughly enjoyed that feeling around his cock. He moved to suckle at the join of the omega's neck and shoulder, teasing with his teeth before biting down.

Blood burst into Slade's mouth as he punctured skin. The omega yelped in pain, but Slade paid him no heed. He continued to suck and worry at the newly made mark in the omega's flesh. He kept snapping his hips in a brutal rhythm even as he saw Sionis step up behind the omega.

"No!" The omega noticed him too, and shook his head helplessly. "Not this. Please…."

Sionis just snickered, looking all the more sinister with that skull-faced smirk permanently plastered on his face. Slade watched as he braced his hands over the omega's chest, fondling the rosy buds of his nipples as he slid his cock along the omega's crack. Slade could feel it graze his balls, and he found it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. He slowed the rhythm of his thrusts, pulling himself out of the omega completely before shoving himself back in. It was only a brief reprieve that allowed the other alpha to ready himself, until just as Slade pulled himself out again, Sionis thrust himself in.

"Aaah!" The omega gasped, his eyes wide and frantic as he cringed away, but Slade was gripping his thighs and Sionis kept steady hands on his torso. They both continued fucking into him, alternating their rhythm so that as one slid out, the other slid in. The omega was pushed and pulled between them, rocking back and forth as he was repeatedly penetrated from both sides. Slade quickened his pace again, moving slightly out of sync with Sionis. The result was he could feel the bulge of Sionis' member inside the omega. It put additional pressure around Slade's own erection when they were both inside him. 

This felt better than good. It felt amazing.

The omega was panting hard now, his simpering whines turning into drawn out moans. He trembled and arched. His prick was getting hard again, bobbing against Slade's stomach as he rocked his hips. The omega's heat was finally overriding the last of his resistance. 

"I told you," Sionis' breathy voice floated over, "he loves it once you get him going. He's even better now that he's in heat. Make him come. He'll clench down good."

Slade was already reaching down to grab the omega's prick, stroking it in time with his and Sionis' thrusts. It didn't take long before the omega was writhing and screaming again. In the throes of heat as he was, his sensuality was at its peak. So much that his cries almost sounded tortured. His skin was flushed pink all over, and Slade could feel the omega's blood and slick leaking so much it was coming down over the tops of Slade's thighs. The smell of it had Slade feeling heady, heightening his lust even more.

Sionis was right too. The omega did clench down as he came. He coated Slade's abs with his sticky fluid as he spasmed around Slade's cock. Slade responded by thrusting even harder. He was getting close, and so was Sionis. He could tell by the way Sionis was quickening his thrusts too. They were both on the verge of knotting.

"I'm gonna cut him down," Slade said without breaking his rhythm, though his voice came out strained and tight. 

"Yeah," Sionis agreed, almost breathless.

Slade's trousers were hanging halfway down his thighs, but he could still easily reach for a blade to quickly slash the rope. They caught the omega between them, pulling out of him as they repositioned themselves on the platform floor.

The omega keened at the sudden deprivation. He curled up, as if in pain, and then flailed. His green eyes were unfocused and dazed as he reached down between his legs, slipping his fingers into his own cunt. He was lost in a cloud of heatlust, so close to having been almost knotted and so desperate to be filled again.

"Please…," he cried. "Please!"

"Knot the little whore! Knot him!" Several of the alphas around the platform shouted. More of them had their drawers down now, stroking themselves out in the open as they watched Slade roll the omega onto his side. Slade had almost forgotten the crowd of alphas was still there. 

Almost, but not quite. 

He was well aware they were putting on a show, so he angled the omega's cunt to face the crowd as he positioned himself. Slade laid with his hip on the floor, braced up on one elbow with the omega facing him. Sionis did likewise positioned behind the omega, pulling the omega's hands away from his cunt and pinning them at his back. With the both of them sandwiched around the omega, Slade lifted the omega's thigh over his hip so the crowd could get a better view as he thrust himself in. Sionis followed, and they both resumed fucking, this time their rhythm synced so that the both were penetrating the omega at the same time.

The omega was whimpering again. He was shaking each time the two of them bottomed out inside him. Slade could feel the omega stretching around him to accommodate, incredibly tight and unbelievably hot. He could feel Sionis too, their balls touched each time they plunged in deep, their cocks pressing against each other through the omega's inside walls. They kept up a brutal pace, thrusting and snapping their hips. The wet squelch of slick and the slap of skin, and the sounds of the omega moaning and crying and screaming in orgasm grew and grew louder until Slade was coming too.

He rocked into the omega as deep as could go, shuddering through his climax as his knot swelled. On the other side of the omega, he watched Sionis do the same, grunting and grinding as he plunged inside the omega a final time. Slade felt their knots vying against each other inside the omega, and the pressing sensation only served to intensify the pleasure.

The omega cried out and spurted more ejaculate from his prick. He sobbed again, pushed to his limits as two alpha knots filled him almost to the brink of tearing him apart. Slade felt the omega's insides contract, milking seed out of the alphas embedded in him, and Slade let himself float on the euphoria of blissful sensations.

The crowd had erupted in loud cheers and applause. Slade could hear them, but he paid them little attention. He slumped down and tucked the omega's face under his jaw, scent marking him again, then covered the omegas mouth with his own. He hadn't had a fuck this enjoyable in a long while, and he was glad to draw it out as much as possible. Slade revelled in the taste of him as he rode through the next several waves of climax with the omega still tightly enveloping him. He ground his hips, his knot pulling at the ring of the omegas cunt as he reflexively pumped more seed into him. Sionis was twitching into the omega on the other side as well, and they both stroked over the omega's skin, encouraging the ongoing contractions to draw out the repeating orgasm. The omega didn't fight anymore. He simply laid limply between them, crying and trembling from the intensity of being taken.

It took a good hour for the both of their knots to finally die down. Slade finally pulled out, a gush of blood-tinged slick and seed trailing from the omega's slit. Another gush of fluid leaked from his ass as Sionis extracted himself as well. The omega was a mess, his body covered in bruises from the vigorous fucking, but the damage was nothing that the omega wouldn't easily recover from. Slade would have to bathe him soon, but his priority was securing the omega and taking him away first. At least the omega had fallen unconscious at this point. It was certainly easier to truss him up that way, given how much the omega had fought before.

"It was a pleasure doing business," Sionis said as he tucked himself back into his trousers. "Li's already selling off the other omegas. We'll probably clear out the entire stock tonight thanks to our little show."

"I'll admit you know a quality omega," Slade nodded. He left it at that. Sionis had come through on his deal, that was all that mattered.

Slade lifted the unconscious omega in his arms, scent marking him again before dropping him into a cart Sionis had provided. The stench of seed, slick and blood covered him from head to toe, but underneath it all, the omega still smelled strongly of heat. Slade grinned to himself as he realized this was only the beginning. There were still several days of heat ahead for Slade to enjoy the omega before he had to bring him to Talia. He was going to take full advantage of that. 

Maybe he could even work out a deal with Talia to keep the omega. He'd surely be carrying Slade's pups by the end of it.

The thought lingered in his mind as he chained the omega up, hitched the cart to a horse and then proceeded out of the Market. He'd marked the omega with his bite, imprinted his scent on him, and been the first to take his cunt. No matter what Talia did, even if she ended up keeping the little slut, the omega would forever be Slade's.

The prospect of that was wonderfully appealing. Slade smiled to himself, not bothering to hide his satisfaction as he left with the omega in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
